valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Night Stalker
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 30. April 2004|Dota 2 = 11. Juni 2011}} Balanar, der Night Stalker (Nachtpirscher), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers und Initiators übernehmen. Night Stalker kann gegnerische Einheiten schädigen oder sich in der Nacht verstärken. Jede seiner Fähigkeiten hängt mit der Nacht zusammen. Void schädigt und verlangsamt gegnerische Einheiten und Crippling Fear lässt ihre Angriffe zu einem gewissen Prozentsatz verfehlen. Der Effekt beider Fähigkeiten wird bei Nacht verstärkt bzw. verlängert. Nightstalkers passive Fähigkeit Hunter of the Night erhöht sein Bewegungs- und Angriffstempo, während es Nacht ist. Mit seinem Ultimate Darkness kann Night Stalker zeitweise die Nacht herbeirufen, wobei sie die Sichtweite gegnerischer Einheiten um zusätzliche 25% verringert. Durch Aghanim's Scepter wird Night Stalker, während der Wirkung seines Ultimates, freie Sicht auf die gesamte Karte ermöglicht. Hype Once the sun goes down, Night Stalker's hunt begins. Charging through the shadowy forests, he snares prey in a slowing void as he tears them to shreds. Should sunrise threaten to end his terror, he can darken the skies to extend his onslaught. Biographie "Zu Balanar, dem Night Stalker, gibt es keine Geschichte, nur Erzählungen. Es gibt uralte Sagen, die in den Überlieferungen aller Rassen und Kulturen zu finden sind, von einer unmöglichen Zeit bevor es Sonnenlicht und Tageszeit gab, als die Nacht der alleinige Herrscher war und die Welt von dunklen Kreaturen besiedelt war, Kreaturen wie dem Night Stalker. Man sagt, dass bei Sonnenaufgang des ersten Tages alle Kreaturen der Nacht ums Leben kamen. Alle, bis auf eine. Balanar, die Verkörperung des Bösen, vergnügt sich an seiner Böswilligkeit. Er erschuf die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, den Schwarzen Mann, und solange es Kinder gab, war er es, der als Geist heraufbeschworen wurde, um sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Eine Rolle, die ihm Vergnügen bereitete, sogleich sie keine leere Theatralik darstellt. Er schleicht sich tatsächlich an die Unvorsichtigen heran, die Wehrlosen, all die, die jenseits der beleuchteten Wege umherirren oder die Warnungen ihrer Gemeinde ignorierten. Night Stalker liefert den Beweis, dass der schlimmste Albtraum eines jeden Kindes... wahr ist." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *24. Mai 2013: Aktualisierte Nightstalkers Ultimate und machte deren Sound für Teamkameraden global. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Verlangsamung von Void bei Nacht reduziert von 4 auf 2,5/3/3,5/4 Sekunden Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Standardmäßige Lebensregeneration wurde von 0,25 auf 2 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Void: Angriffsverlangsamung erhöht von -35 auf -50 (identisch zur Bewegungsverringerung) Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Schaden erhöht um 4 *Crippling Fear: Manakosten reduziert von 90 auf 50 *Darkness: Alle Gegner besitzen eine Nachtsicht von max. 675, statt sie um 25 % zu reduzieren. *Darkness: Stoppt nicht länger den Tag/Nacht-Timer *Darkness: Dauer geändert von 40/60/80 auf 50 *Darkness: Abklingzeit reduziert von 180/150/120 auf 160/120/80 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Hunter in the Night: Bonusangriffstempo von 45/55/65/75 auf 45/60/75/90 erhöht *Darkness: Dauer von 25/50/80 auf 40/60/80 erhöht Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Darkness beeinflusst nun auch die Sichtweite von Gebäuden. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Nächtliche Chance, durch Crippling Fear Treffer verfehlen zu lassen, wurde von 40 auf 50% erhöht. Trivia *Tony Todd, der Sprecher von Night Stalker, spricht in Dota 2 auch den Dragon Knight und Viper. Dieser spricht auch Uriah in Half-Life 2: Episode Two sowie alle anderen Vortigaunts aus Episode 2. Weblinks *Night Stalker auf Heropedia *Night Stalker auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Dota 2